


Mystic Stranger

by Twilight86x (VampireGirl86)



Series: Mystic Stranger [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGirl86/pseuds/Twilight86x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new girl in Mystic Falls, and there is more to her than meets the eye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Vampire Diaries or anything related to it.
> 
> A/A/N: Where as there may be some stuff related to the show in the story it doesn’t follow any specific timeline and things are not exactly as they are in the show.

**CHAPTER ONE**

 

It was Gabriella D’Angelo’s first day at Mystic Falls High School and she was nervous. Her stomach felt as if it were full of butterflies, so much so that she had been unable to eat breakfast that morning, much to her father’s chagrin. Really it shouldn’t have surprised him; she was the same every time she needed to start a new school.

Her father, Marcus, travelled a lot for work and when he had to move so did Gabriella. Her father was the only living relative that she had, her mother having died in a car crash when she was only six years old and her grandparents had passed before she was even born. So it was just Gabriella and her father.

He had told her he’d thought she’d be used to starting new schools by now, this was her sixth in the three short years she’d been attending high school. Still the tradition of nervous knots continued with every school. As soon as she entered the school building she would feel all eyes on her, especially in small towns such as Mystic falls.

In towns such as these everyone knew everyone else and had grown up together. A few of the towns she’d moved to did not take too kindly to strangers. Maybe that was why she was so nervous. She feared that rush of dislike she had felt on so many occasions before. Small towns had a tendency, in her experience, to jump to conclusions about someone new.

A lot of the time, in Gabriella’s case, they thought she was a snob. Her Italian heritage, giving her coffee coloured skin, high cheek bones, a perfectly straight nose, large, deep brown eyes and thick, wavy, black hair meant to them that she was gorgeous and she knew it. In actual fact, Gabriella thought nothing of the sort. When she looked in the mirror she didn’t see the Italian beauty that others saw.

What she saw was someone who’s nose was too straight, who’s bottom lip was a little too full and who’s eyes were dull and flat. She supposed she wasn’t grotesque, but she wasn’t pretty enough to warrant all the attention she received from boys and the dislike from girls that seemed to come hand in hand. It wasn’t just her looks; she was incredibly shy, too nice for her own good and a little geeky.

On weekends she would much rather be home doing homework or reading a book or comic than being out partying and getting drunk with her peers. Not that she was a hermit; just that it seemed easier to keep to herself since it was inevitable that she’d be moving again within the year.

What Gabriella didn’t know was that Mystic Falls was going to change her life completely and in ways she could never have even dreamed of and it was all going to start on that first day of school. When Gabriella left the school office with her new class schedule she was so immersed in checking it that she nearly walked into a pretty blonde girl.

“I’m so sorry,” Gabriella flushed. She bent down the gather the books she’d clumsily knocked out of the girls arms. “I should have been watching where I was going.”

“Don’t worry about it,” the girls smiled. “You’re new right?”

“Yeah,” Gabriella nodded as she handed the books back. “I’m Gabriella D’Angelo, I just started today.”

“Welcome to Mystic Falls Gabriella,” the girl beamed and took Gabriella’s hand in hers. “I’m Caroline Forbes, student body president and captain of the cheerleading squad.”

“Nice to meet you Caroline,” the new girl smiled warmly back. “And please call me Ella, only my dad calls me Gabriella.”

“All right Ella. So where’s your first class? I’ll show you where it is.”

“I have History first period.”

“Me too!” Caroline exclaimed happily. She took Ella’s arm and led her down the hall. She chatted animatedly the whole way to the classroom, telling Ella about the best places to hang out, the cool teachers like Mr Saltzman the History teacher and about all the cute boys.

She was just telling Ella about her ex-boyfriend Matt Donovan when they reached the classroom. Caroline dragged Ella inside to sit with her next to two other pretty girls. One brunette and who had a nice smile and another dark haired girl.

“Guys this is Gabriella D’Angelo,” Caroline introduced her to her two friends. “She’s new to Mystic Falls. Ella this is Elena Gilbert,” the brunette, “And Bonnie Bennett,” the dark haired one.

Elena and Bonnie each took it in turn to greet Ella and shake her hand. When it was Bonnie’s turn Ella jerked her hand away almost instantly. It was as if Bonnie’s touch had given her an electric shock. She could tell that Bonnie had felt it too from the way she was frowning. Neither could voice the sensation however, because at that moment a very handsome man entered the classroom and called things to order.

He briefly greeted the new girl then got straight into the lesson. As Ella half listened to what he was teaching them her mind drifted to the shock she’d gotten from Bonnie. She couldn’t quite place it, but she was sure she’d felt something other than just an electric shock. Whatever it had been it was extremely powerful.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two **

 

“What did you think of the new girl?” Elena asked Bonnie as they made their way to second period. Caroline had dragged Ella in the opposite direction toward her own classroom.

 

“She seemed nice,” Bonnie nodded.

 

“Oh come on Bonnie!” Elena exclaimed. She stopped and turned to face Bonnie in the hallway. “I know you better than that, they way you two jumped when you shook hands, you felt something didn’t you? Spill, what’s wrong with her?”

 

Bonnie sighed; she didn’t want to talk about this now, least of all in a crowded hallway. “I don’t know what it was, when our hands touched there a shock, like static electricity and I felt something strange.”

 

“Is she a witch?”

 

“No,” Bonnie shook her head slowly, thinking about what she felt. “Definitely not a witch, I would have felt that. I’m not sure what it was exactly it all happened so fast I couldn’t get a handle on it.”

 

“You don’t think she could be a vampire?” Elena asked quietly, her eyes darting furtively to make sure no one would hear.

 

“No,” Bonnie rushed to assure her friend. They had more than enough of those in their life at the moment. “It was nothing I ever felt before; I’m really not sure _what_ I felt.”

 

“Well it seems like Caroline has decided to adopt her,” Elena grinned. “So you’ll have plenty of chances to figure it out.”

 

“Poor girl,” Bonnie laughed with her friend as they continued on toward their second period class.

 

*****VAMPIRE DIARIES*****

 

“Have you ever thought about wearing make-up?” Caroline asked her new friend.

 

“What?” Ella asked. The pretty blonde had been firing questions at her all day and she was struggling to keep up with the onslaught. Caroline now knew more about Ella than anyone she’d met in her entire life.

 

School was over now and the two were in the girl’s bathroom while Caroline retouched her own make-up. They were going to meet Bonnie and Elena at Mystic Grill, a local hangout, for something to eat. After that they were going to Elena’s to work on their History assignment.

 

The prospect of spending the evening with people instead of alone in her room with her books had been tormenting Ella all day. She couldn’t understand how Caroline could accept her so readily without knowing anything about her. No one else had ever been so nice to her before and it made her suspicious. She couldn’t help but think it was all part of some new girl hazing ritual.

 

“Make-up,” Caroline repeated, again breaking into Ella’s revelry. “Do you ever wear any?”

 

“Oh, no not really.”

 

“Not even for dates?”

 

“I...um...I don’t...I mean I’ve never really...dated,” Ella stammered, her gaze on the floor. She could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment and knew her face must have flooded with colour.

 

Caroline froze while still applying lip gloss and looked at Ella’s reflection in the mirror, her own expression one of surprise. “Never?”

 

“No,” Ella shook her head, keeping her gaze locked on the floor.

 

“How is that even possible?” Caroline demanded incredulously. “You are gorgeous, even without make-up. I just don’t get how you could never have had a boyfriend.”

 

“Well...I never really stay in one place for too long, my dad moves for work a lot. I just find it easier to keep to myself you know. If I make friends and become close it will just hurt all the more when I have to leave the behind.”

 

Caroline suddenly felt sad and although her heart could no longer beat it went out to the girl. She really liked Ella; there was something quite sweet and endearing about her. She was like a little lost puppy just begging to be taken in and cared for.

 

“I know it’s not my place, but that’s really no way to live Ella,” Caroline finally spoke. She went back to applying her lip gloss then turned to face Ella as she put it back in her purse. “Well you have at least one friend in Mystic Falls.”

 

Ella’s head snapped up and Caroline saw her eyes were brimming with tears. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

 

“Why not?” Caroline asked simply. “You’re new; I just want to help you feel at home here. I sort of like Mystic Falls’ welcome committee.”

 

“Thank you,” Ella whispered, her voice thick.

 

“You’re welcome,” Caroline beamed. She stepped forward and drew the girl in for a quick hug. “And I know a lot of really cute guys that I’m sure you’re really going to like.”

 

“Oh no,” Ella pulled away. She no longer sounded emotional, not she was scared. “You don’t have to do that Caroline. I really don’t know how to talk to boys or act around them. I’m a complete mess. Plus look at me, I’m a mess.”

 

Caroline gave Ella a once over and nodded. “You’re right. Your clothes are a little frumpy looking; you shouldn’t wear bulky sweaters, especially with your figure. And you should really learn to start using a little make-up to accentuate your beauty. I think a quick pit stop at my house is in order for a makeover.”

 

Ella’s eyes widened in terror. “A makeover?”

 

“Yep,” Caroline nodded. “I’ll loan you something to wear and we can maybe put your hair up and just a little blush, eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss, all natural colours of course, and you’ll be perfect. Then tomorrow we can evaluate your closet and plan a shopping trip for all the essentials. When I’m through with you Ella you won’t ever recognise yourself.”

 

Ella didn’t get a chance to respond. Caroline took her hand and pulled her out of the bathroom and toward the exit. It looked like she’d been spending the next week or so as Caroline’s life size Barbie doll. She wouldn’t say it, but secretly Ella was delighted. She had a really good feeling about Mystic Falls, she’d soon find out just how wrong that feeling was.

 

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Luckily Ella managed to get out of the makeover with the help of Elena and Bonnie. She was extremely grateful to both girls. Instead they had stuck to their original plan and went to the Grill for dinner. While there Ella had met the hottest guy she'd ever laid eyes on, all of the guys were of course gorgeous, but this one in particular had made her almost choke on her glass of coke, a fact that hadn't gone unnoticed by Caroline.

She'd been introduced to Elena's boyfriend Stefan Salvatore, a very serious looking young man. The others had been Matt Donovan, Caroline's ex, Tyler Lockwood, son of the Mayor and Caroline's current boyfriend and Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's younger brother. Luckily they'd all appeared at the table at roughly the same time and Caroline hadn't been able to tell who it was that had made Ella choke.

In all the night had been a lot of fun, even Caroline's teasing about a secret crush hadn't dampened Ella's spirits. It had felt as if a giant weight had been lifted from her chest, for once in her life she had felt as if she was part of the gang instead of an outsider.

It wasn't until she left Elena's house later that evening that she began to have doubts. If things continued as they were now, if she became friends with all these people, it would break her heart when it was time to leave. It was this she was thinking about when she returned home.

"Ella?" her father's voice called from his study. "Is that you?"

"Yeah Dad," Ella called back. She dropped her backpack at the door and walked down the hall to the open door at the end.

Marcus D'Angelo looked up from the papers that littered his desk as his daughter slipped into the room. "I thought you'd have been home straight after school."

"I went to Mystic Grill with some people from school," Ella explained. She folded herself onto one of the comfortable leather chairs facing her father across his vast desk.

"Really?" he asked, smiling. It wasn't like his daughter to make friends. "Did you have a nice time?"

Ella shrugged and drew her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on one knee. "It was fun, but I just..."

"What?" her father prompted when she trailed off.

"Nothing," Ella shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"Gabriella, if there's something on your mind you can talk to me about it."

"It's just...it's hard Daddy," she finally told him. "Everyone here is really nice and I really like them, but what happens when we leave again?"

"I know it's difficult for you sweetie," her father sighed. "But you shouldn't let that stop you from making friends and enjoying yourself while you're here. Even if we do move again you'll still be able to keep in touch with your new friends and you can visit them as often as you like. I want you to be happy while we're here."

"I know," Ella smiled and got to her feet. "I'm tired, I think I'll just make some cocoa and go to bed. Would you like some?"

"With the tiny marshmallows?"

"Always," Ella grinned. It had been their tradition since Ella was a little girl, ever since her mother was killed.

"That would be nice sweetie, thank you."

Ella was in the kitchen when her cell phone rang in her pocket. She lifted it to her ear without looking at the display.

"Hi Caroline," she spoke into the receiver.

"How'd you know it was me?" Caroline asked, surprised.

"Who else would be calling me?" Ella asked with a small laugh. "What's up?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Going to school," she answered.

"I meant after school," Caroline laughed.

"Nothing."

"Great, there's a school dance next week and I am in dire need of a new dress. You can come shopping with me after school. I'm sure you'll need to get something for the dance too."

"A...dance?"

"Yeah. You do know how to dance don't you?"

"Of course I do," Ella snapped slightly.

"Ella, have you ever been to a school dance before?" The other girl was silent and Caroline got her answer. "Well everyone should go to a school dance. You'll come with me and the others."

"I couldn't do that, I'm sure you'll be going with Tyler."

"Well yeah, but we're going as a group. Bonnie doesn't have a date either, you can go with her. It'll be fun, oh please say you'll come?"

"I'll ask my dad."

Caroline squealed with delight. "Awesome. Well I better go, Tyler's coming over. I'll see you tomorrow Ella."

"Bye."

Ella set about making cocoa, her mind on the dance. She really would like to go, her first school dance. Her heart was racing with excitement as she carried to full mugs down the hall to her father's study.

"You seem to be in a better mood," Marcus pointed out, seeing his daughter's smile. "Good phone call?"

"It was Caroline, the girl I met in school today. There's a school dance next week and she and her friends have invited me to go. Is that all right?" Ella explained, setting the two mugs down on the desk.

"A school dance huh?" Marcus lifted his mug and pretended to mull things over. "I'm guessing there will be boys there?"

"That's the general idea Daddy," Ella laughed. "It's a school dance. That means everyone can go. Not that it matters, boys aren't interested in me."

"What?" Marcus was suddenly serious. "Why would you think a thing like that? You are a very beautiful young woman, any boy would be lucky to have you."

"Daddy," Ella blushed, and looked away from her father.

"It's true, you look just like your mother."

"Is that what made you fall in love with her?" Ella asked. It wasn't very often that her father talked about her mother.

"Juliet was very beautiful, but it was how beautiful she was inside. Your mother had one of the biggest hearts of anyone I have ever met. She was unbelievably kind, just like you are. So believe me sweetheart, when the right boy comes along he'll fall for you as madly as I fell for your mother."

Ella's answering smile lit up the room. "Thank you Daddy."

"Now about this dance. You may go, but only on one condition."

"What?"

Marcus opened his desk drawer and removed a hundred dollars from his wallet. "That you enjoy yourself. Buy yourself something nice to wear."

Ella accepted the money and threw her arms around her father's neck. "Oh thank you Daddy!"

"You're welcome sweetheart."

"I'll tell Caroline first thing tomorrow."

Ella scooped up her mug of cocoa and skipped out the room. She suddenly had a really good feeling about her life in Mystic Falls.

TBC...


	4. Chapter Four

It was dark, almost pitch black, Ella wasn't sure where she was or how she'd gotten there. As her eyes adjusted she could make out the shadowy outline of a vast amount of trees. From that she deduced that she was in some sort of forest.

"How did I get here?" she wondered to herself.

Figuring that it would be a good idea to get out of the scary place and ponder the reason for being there later, Ella began picking her way through the trees. Not knowing where she was, she had no idea if she was headed to safety or if she was wandering further in the forest. Still somehow, deep inside, she had the feeling she was going the right way.

Ella walked for a long time, or at least what felt like a long time. Finally, however, she saw a light through the trees. Her heart accelerated as she quickened her pace and finally broke through the darkness and stepped out into the light.

Her relief at being free of the dark was short lived when she saw where she was. Under the pale light of the moon, Ella found herself on the outskirts of an old cemetery and she wasn't alone. Standing several feet away, she could make out the shadow of a man. He stood beside a large tomb, leaning casually against the wall.

"Hello?" Ella called out to him. Can you help me?"

The shadow didn't speak. He pushed himself off the wall and walked forward into the light. He was incredibly handsome, with a definite bad boy vibe. His dark hair was styled into a careful mess, his skin pale and he had the most piercingly blue eyes Ella had ever seen. The stranger stopped still several feet from where she stood, his arms folded across his chest. He was dressed all in black and his stare sent a chill down Ella's spine.

"Where am I?" Ella spoke again. Her voice echoed through the silence.

Still the stranger didn't speak. He smiled at her, his lips parting slightly so that she saw a flash of white teeth. Ella's fear intensified and her heart began to thud loudly against her rib cage. The man's smile widened as if he could hear her racing heart.

Ella gasped as blood suddenly began to pour from his parted lips. He didn't even seem to notice, or maybe he didn't care, he just continued to smile at her. The blood poured down his chin and neck, soaking the collar of his black shirt. Still he continued to watch her with those piercing eyes.

The terrified girl tried to run, but she was rooted to the spot, unable to move under the weight of her fear. Tears began to fall from her eyes and she struggled to breathe through her terror. She didn't know how, but she knew that this man meant to kill her.

"Please," she begged. "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare."

He rushed forward then and Ella let out a blood curdling scream.

TBC...


End file.
